


The Crash

by glenien



Category: House M.D., Lost
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-25
Updated: 2007-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr.Allison Cameron'un hayatı, bir çarpışmayla değişir.. HOUSE M.D./LOST CROSSOVER, Cameron/Jack, House/Cameron</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crash

Dr. Gregory House konferanslardan nefret ediyordu. Özellikle Cuddy tarafından gitmeye zorunlu tutulduklarından nefret ediyordu. Bir kere bu uçağa binmesi gerek demekti. İkincisi Wilson bir konuda ağzını sıkı tutamamıştı. Üçüncüsüyse bir sürü aptal insanla yüz göz olup kibar davranması gerekiyordu. Dr.Gregory House her şey olabilirdi ama kibar bir adam değildi.

Ona soruları sormak için yanıp tutuşan güruhtan bir an önce uzaklaşmak için bastonuna sımsıkı yapışarak, topallamaya başladı, Los Angeles St.Sebastian Hastahanesi belki büyük bir yerdi ama bir yerlerde topal zavallı bir adamın binebileceği zemin kata inen kahrolası bir asansör mutlaka olurdu. Bir yerlerde. Şu köşede.

İki koridor, beş hemşire ve bir Genel Cerrahi bölümünü geçtikten sonra, House kahrolası asansörün olmadığını veya kaybolduğunu itiraf etmek zorunda kaldı.

“Hey, yardımcı olabilir miyim? Kayıp mı oldunuz?..” diye seslendi biri, ve House gözlerini devirmemek için çabalayarak arkasını döndü.

Konuşan genç bir doktordu, koyu mavi üniformasından cerrah, temiz saç traşı, düzgün fiziği ve kolundaki Rolex’ten de iyi kazanıyor olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Sol parmağında yüzük yoktu, sağ parmağı da boştu, nişanlı da olmadığına göre o halde ya boşanmıştı ya gaydi, House otuz beşinde iyi görünümlü sayılabilecek bir doktorun medeni durumu hakkında bunun ilerisinde bir tahmin yürütemezdi. Gene de sağ gömlek cebindeki yaka kimliğindeki soyadı bir yerden tanıdık geliyordu.

Dr. Jack Shephard, hafifçe gülümseyerek, ovduğu kolunu kaldırdı, House’un geldiği koridoru gösterdi, “Eğer aşağı inmek istiyorsanız, zemin kat asansörü şuradan çalışıyor..”

Bir çift zeki mavi göz bazıların çatlakça diyebileceği bir parıltıyla ışıldadı ve House iki eliyle yaslandığı bastonunun üzerinden tatlı tatlı gülümsedi. “Aha. Çok sağolun, doktor. Mesleki kariyerinizi tamamen riske attığınızı göz önüne alarak sizi işinizden daha fazla alıkoymayayım. Ne de olsa kısa süre içerisinde o eminim pek becerikli parmaklarınızı ancak balıklarınızı ameliyat etmek için kullanacaksınız. Görüşürüz!..”

House geldiği yolu dönerken, arkadaki genç cerrah bir an kitlenerek alnı kırıştı, bastonlu birine göre oldukça hızlı yürüyen adama yetişti. “Ne?.. Hey, bekleyin, ne demekti bu?..”

Gregory House, durmaya bile tenezzül etmedi, bastonun ucuyla cerrahın kolunu işaret ederek koridorun iki ucundaki muayene odalarını yoklamaya başladı, “Pek dağıtacak bir tipe benzemiyorsun, ya çok zeki arkadaşların sana bir geceliğine çakan yıldızları falan göstereceklerini iddia ettiler, ya da başka bir yerde daha da aptalca bir şey yaptın.”

“Ben-.. sadece biraz ağrıyor o kada-..”

“Gir içeri.” Jack Shepphard boş bir muayene odasının beyaz duvarlarının arasında buldu kendini, şaşkınlıkla karşısındaki şeytani pırıltılarla yanan gözlere bakakaldı. “Söyle bakalım kız güzel miydi bari?..”

“Ne?..”

“Sana mükemmel hayatının mükemmel hatasını yaptıran kadın. Senden ayrılan. Güzel miydi?..”

“Öyle bir kadın- ben mükemmel değilim!” diye itiraz etti Jack.

“Aha. Shephard. Bir yerden tanıdık geldiğini biliyordum. Başcerrahının oğlu olmalısın. Hadi ama ne kadar korkunç bir şey yaptın göster bize, küçük Jack, söz, babacık bilmeyecek.” diye sırıttı House.

Jack derin bir iç çekerek yorgun yüzünü sıvazladı, muayene masasına oturarak, House’a baktı, başını iki yana sallayarak elinde olmadan güldü, “Tam bir baş belasısınız öyle değil mi? Doktor olduğunuzu varsayarsak, House olmalısınız. Genel Teşhis Konferansı için burada olduğunuzu duymuştum. Doktorlara bakmak için değil.”

Jack yavaş hareketlerle doktor gömleğini çıkarıp kolunu sıvarken House bastonunu masaya dayayarak, en yakın çekmeceden gözü kapalı çektiği şırınga paketiyle, sabırsız bir merakla bekledi, “Ah, benim hobimdir, evde de birkaç ördeğim var. Kısa aralıklarla besliyorum.. oooh, güzel dövme!” House mavi gözleri irileşmişti, genç adamın omzunda boylu boyunca kocaman, kızarmış bir dövme vardı, “Muhteşem bir enfeksiyon! Trajik acını arttırmak için kolunu kesmemi ister misin yoksa sen halleder misin?”

Jack ona bir bakış attı, hala hafifçe gülümsüyordu, House’un hazırladığı iğneyi aldı. “Acı çekmek için yapmıyorum. Farkında değildim. Ve içini rahatlatacaksa sarhoştum.”

Cerrah iğneyi yaparken, House memnuniyetle onayladı, “Aferin sana cici çocuk.. Bari unutturdu mu?”

Yüzü hafif sakallarıyla gölgeli genç adam, tekrar gömleğini giyerken sessiz kaldı, House sırıttı. “Haberin olsun, tekrar aşk havuzuna atlamaya karar verdiğin zaman tam sana göre birini tanıyorum.. bu sürede de senin insanları düzeltip toplamayı bırakman gerekiyor..”

Genç doktor birden bakışlarını ona kaldırırken, içeri dalan hemşire şaşkınca konuşmayı kesti, “Oh, özür dilerim..”

“Önemli değil Betty,” diye başıyla gelmesini işaret etti Jack, “Dr.House bana hızlı bir tavsiyede bulunuyordu..” Kahverengi gözler, hafifçe parlayarak House’a döndü, “Yardım için teşekkürler doktor.. Sizinle tanıştığıma sevindim.”

“Ah, görevimiz..” diye sırıttı House, ve ağzına bir adet Vicodin atarak, hemşire Betty’e döndü, “Şu asansörün yerini gösterebilecek misiniz, insan burada kayboluyor..”

* * *

  
Allison Cameron pazartesilerini hiç sevmiyordu. Bir kere klinik her zamankinden daha yoğun ve telaşlı oluyordu, haftasonunda kendini yaralayan, hasta eden, veya sadece gelmeye tenezzül etmemiş bütün hastalar pazartesi günü Princeton-Plainsboro Öğretim Hastahanesi’ne doluşuyordu. İkincisi ondan başka kimse erkenden gelmediği için, -Foreman ve Chase özellikle kaçınıyorlardı- Cuddy bütün işleri üzerine yıkıyordu. Üçüncüsü ve en fenası, Dr.Gregory House, her zamankinden de aksi ve inatçı oluyordu, Cameron patronunun bu pazartesi günü sendromunu ünlü bir çizgi kahraman kediyle bağdaştırmamak için bazen kendini zor tutuyordu.

Oddie’yi tartaklayan bir House aslında o kadar da uçuk bir düşünce değil, diye kendi kendine gülümsedi kumral kahkülleri mavi gözlerine düşen genç doktor, gene böyle bir pazartesi günü, gene House tarafından kovalandığı Genel Teşhis Departmanı’na, bir hasta dosyaları dağıyla dönmeye çalışıyordu.

Koridorda bir yere çarpmamaya çalışarak hızla ilerlerken, genç kadın bir yandan da neden hemşirelerden birinin asla müsait olmadığını ve niye House’un sekreteri olarak atandığını sorguluyordu, güya erkeklerin arasında çalışıyordu, centilmenlik aşağıda bir yerde, morgda yatıyor olmalıydı! Keşke Dr.Wilson’u yakalayabilseydi, her zaman kibar olan adam en azından şunları taşımasına yardım ederdi.

Allison, “Ah, Dr.Cameron!.. Şurayı imzalamayı unutmuşsunuz!..” çağrısıyla dönerek, karşısında koşturan hemşireye baktı, dosyaları çenesinin altına sıkıştırdı, ona uzatılan kalemle imzasını attı, hemşire o imzasını atarken gülümseyerek bekledi, ama beyaz önlüklü doktor, “İşte-acaba bana yardım edeb-..” diyene kadar aceleyle gözden kayboldu.

Dr.Cameron derin bir iç çekti. İş sözleşmesinin dibinde bir yerlerde minik harflerle, “Ve ben Allison Cameron, çalışma ortamım içinde başıma ne gelirse gelsin asla şikayet etmeyeceğim,” gibilerinden bir not olmalıydı, şu günü bir atlatabilseydi.

Ayrıca ben haklıydım, çocukta alerjik reaksiyon yoktu!.. diye kendi kendine kızarak, dosya yükünü sıkıca kavradı genç kadın, House şimdi buna itiraz etsin bakalım..

Gerçekte kızgınlığının House’un itirazıyla –tamam belki de manasız, fazlasıyla çocukça, neredeyse bütün hastahaneye haykırarak, işte şurdaki fıstık, Dr. Allison Cameron yüzünden çırpınarak acı içinde öleceklerini ilan ettiği itirazıyla- alakası yoktu, her ne kadar Allison’un “fıstık”, “yavru”, “taş” gibi zekasını hiçe sayan sıfatlarla arası hiç iyi olmasa da, kabul etmeliydi ki, House’a esas, onu iyice gözden çıkardığı için kızgındı.

Pekala, Cameron hayatı boyunca yapmaması gereken bir hata yapmış, House gibi asosyal, sosyofobik, ilişki katili bir insana, ona karşı duyguları olduğunu itiraf etmiş, ve hatta onu beraber bir yemeğe çıkmaya zorlamıştı, fakat sonucun tam bir felaket olduğu ortadaydı ve Cameron, House’u belli ki bir on yıl daha, belki de asla hazır olmayacağı bir şeye zorlayacak en son insandı.

Genç kadın, ülkedeki en iyi hastalık analizi uzmanını kendi haline bırakmayı seçmiş, House’un inatçı beklentilerinin aksine, başarısız randevularını bir daha gündeme getirmemişti. Allison, karşılıksız duygularını –mı acaba- tek başına aşmak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu, ve tanrı biliyor ki House gerek alayları, gerek sivri yorumlarıyla en ufak bir şekilde yardımcı olmuyordu.

Cameron, bu konu her aklına geldiğinde olduğu gibi gözlerini devirerek homurdanmaya öyle dalmıştı ki, tam karşı yönden enerjik adımlarla gelen figürü fark etmemişti bile, ne yazık ki bu dikkatsizlik, genç doktora pahalıya mal oldu, bütün gücüyle onunla aynı anda Genel Teşhis Departmanı’nın cam kapısının önüne varan adama çarptı ve elinde ne kadar dosya varsa, ikisinin üzerine yağdı.

Allison dudaklarından kopan feryatı tutamadı, burnunu karşısındaki sert göğse çarpmış, dosyalardan birinin köşesi gözüne girmişti, hem burnu hem gözü aynı anda sulanıp batmaya başlarken, inleyerek yüzünü tuttu, ve ayağı yere uçan röntgen filmlerinden birinin üzerine bastı, Cameron vücudunun tehlikeli bir şekilde ve hızla kaydığını hissederken, ortalıklarda ne üzerine düşebileceği bir Chase, ne de onu yakalayacak bir Wilson olmadığının farkındaydı, House zaten olsa da emindi ki topal bacağıyla koşarak ters yöne kaçardı, o yüzden Cameron gözlerini sımsıkı kapayarak kendini düşmenin yol açacağı darbeye hazırladı, fakat o bir türlü gelmedi.

Bir çift güçlü ve nazik kol, şaşırtıcı bir hızla onu yakalayarak, belinden ve dirseğinden tutup doğrultmuştu, Dr. Allison Cameron şaşkınlıktan mavi gözleri irileşmiş, kurtarıcısı ve aynı zamanda çarptığı hedef olan bir çift ela göze bakakalmıştı, o parlak elalar, bir an iyi olup olmadığını anlamak için keskinlikle ona bakmış, sonra uzamış sakallı yüzündeki çizgiler, neşeli ve oldukça yakışıklı bir gülüşle aydınlanmıştı, “Tanrım, iyi misiniz? Çok özür dilerim, dalmış olmalıyım, sizi görmedim!.. Kahretsin-şu dağınıklığa bak-!.. Yardım edeyim-..”

İkisi de aynı anda yere çöküp dosyaları toplamaya başlarken, Allison onunla aynı anda konuşmuştu, “Aman tanrım-özür dilerim-ah-gözüm-..”

“Durun bakayım-..”, kısacık traşlı genç adam, sesinde bir endişe tınısıyla, hemen eğilerek, yaşlar akan gözünü ovuşturan genç kadının elini çekti ve kızarmış, açık mavi bir gözü profesyonel bir ustalıkla kontrol etti, “Zedelenmemiş-kızarmış-birazdan geçer-tanrım çok özür dilerim, ne kadar çok dosya bunlar?..”

Cameron elinde olmadan giderek tizleşen bir sesle cevapladı, “Kimse bana yardım etmedi!!..”

Genç adam yerden kaptığı dosyalarla gülmeye başladı, gözlerinin içi parlıyordu, gülüşü herhalde bulaşıcıydı, çünkü biraz sonra, Allison da, hiç ummadığı bir şekilde, tüm acısına rağmen gülüyordu, tepelerinde bir cam kapı açıldı ve meraklı bir şekilde, bir sarışın kafa, bir zenci yüz, ve bir de bir çift delici mavi göze sahip müthiş huysuz bir surat belirdi.

House, “Oh GERÇEKTEN, tam bir klişe değil misiniz siz ikiniz, GİDİN BİR ODA BULUN!..” diye haykırdı.

* * *

  
On dakika sonra, biraz yüzü kızarmış bir Cameron, Genel Teşhis Departmanı’nın iç bölümünde, bir sandalyeye oturtulmuş, gözüne Dr.Cuddy’nin verdiği bir buz torbasını tutuyordu, önündeki masada birbirine girmiş onlarca kırmızı dosya vardı ve Dr.Foreman’la Dr.Chase, ekşimiş yüzlerle içindekileri düzenliyorlardı.

Cameron’un yanında, az önce çarptığı genç cerrah, Los Angeles St.Sebastian Hastahanesi’nden Dr.Jack Shephard oturuyordu ve yüzünün alt kısmını avucunda saklayarak, kahve makinasının tepesinde durup aralıksız homurdanan House’a gülmemeye çalışıyordu.

Dr.Lisa Cuddy, bugün kırmızı eteği ve beyaz, dantelli, uzun kollu üstüyle, gene her zamanki gibi çok şık, ama alevler saçan bakışlarıyla her zamanki kadar korkutucu, itiraz dinlemez bir sesle tekrarladı, “Ve işte bu yüzden Dr. Shephard, kararını verene dek bizimle çalışacak! Biz de ona elimizden geldiğince yardımcı olup konukseverliğimizi göstereceğiz! Dr. Christian’ın bizim hakkımızda kötü düşünmesini istemiyorum! Anlaşıldı mı?!”

“Sanki mümkünmüş gibi, eminim gene sen o cici kıyafetlerini giyip- pekala! Tamam!” diye gözlerini devirdi House, Cuddy ona neredeyse kızgın yağ döken bakışlar atarken.

“Gerçekten, Dr.Cuddy..” diye güldü hafifçe Jack Shephard, “..endişelenmenize gerek yok, babam size çok saygı duyuyor, dediğine göre sınıfındaki en parlak öğrencilerdenmişsiniz..”

Cuddy’nin House’u haşlayan bakışları ışıl ışıl olarak yumuşadı, ama genç kadın renk vermedi, “Ve siz de babanıza aynı şekilde sevgi ve saygılarımızı iletebilirsiniz, Dr.Shephard-..”

“Jack- lütfen..”

Cuddy kibarca eğilerek devam etti, “Jack.. Buradan en iyi izlenimle ayrılmanı istiyorum, kararın ne olursa olsun..”

Jack hafifçe gülümseyerek etrafındaki doktorlara baktı, “Teşekkürler, bundan eminim..”

House arkadan kupasının içine kusma taklidi yaptı, Chase ve Foreman aynı anda bir öksürük krizine tutularak dosyaların altında kayboldu, Cameron derin bir iç çekti.

Cuddy’nin topukları koridordan çıkar çıkmaz, House kupasını bırakarak eline silah gibi bastonunu aldı, masanın üzerinden Avustralyalı doktora salladı, “Sana bir rakip daha geldi Chase! Bak! Burada da arkası sağlam, müthiş baba sahibi bir evlat var! Üstelik onu da babası sevmiyor!”

Sarışın doktor gözlerini devirdi, masanın üzerinden uzanıp Jack’le el sıkıştı, “Hoş geldin Jack.. Dr.Christian’ı duymuştum, babam ondan çok bahseder..”

Ela gözler parladı, “Robert Chase, değil mi? Aynı şekilde..” diye gülümsedi Jack, sonra onunla el sıkışan Foreman’a döndü, iri yapılı, zenci doktor, ciddi bir ifadeyle başını salladı, “Hoş geldin. Cerrahları burada çok uzmanlık alanlarında kullanmıyoruz ama eminim faydalı olacaksın, Shephard.”

Genç cerrah hafifçe ona da gülümseyip yerine otururken, Cameron, Jack’in bakışına karşılık vererek gülümsedi ve ağzını açtı, tam o sırada House asabice atıldı, “Ve tabi ki de Allison da, seninle burada çalışmaktan ne kadar mutlu olacağından ve ne kadar harika bir centilmen olduğundan falan filan bahsedecek ama kısa keselim.”

Bir çift keskin mavi göz, yerine çivilercesine genç adamın üzerine dikildi ve House korkutucu bir edayla devam etti, “Ben House’um, sen beni tanıyorsun ama ben seni umursamıyorum. Umarım bir an önce mükemmel baban emekli olur da cerrahi departmanın başı olarak geri dönersin çünkü tanrı biliyor ki burada işe alınmaman için elimden geleni yapacağım! Evet! Eğer siz haylazlar aşk böceklerinin döküntülerini toplamayı başardıysanız, elimizdeki dosyaya dönelim! Jack! Ne görüyorsun?” diye kükreyen House, masadan çektiği röntgeni ışığa tuttu.

Omurilik cerrahı, incelemek için sandalyesinden kalkarak gözlerini kıstı, “Altıncı cervikal vertebrada ödem var, ameliyat edilmeli..”

“Yanlış! Bronskopi yapacağız!”

“Ne?.. House, sorun akciğerde deği-..”

“Ayrıca iki de ciğer filmi istiyorum! Biri de gidip tam bir hasta geçmişi alacak!”

“Cameron alerji yok dedi sanıyordu-”

“Alerji falan yok.”

“Belki de filmdeki bir lekeden dolayı görmüyor olabiliriz, kontrol edilmeli.. kuardipleji oluşabilir.. gidip görevli doktorla konuşabilirim..”

“Ho ho ho, dövmeli çocuk hızlı çıktı! Baban herhalde bu yüzden attı yanından seni gidi zeka küpü..” House diğer ördeklerine döndü, “Ee siz ne bekliyorsunuz?! Gidin!”

Genel Teşhis Departmanı yavaş yavaş boşalırken, Cameron geride kaldı, gözündeki buzu indirmiş, patronuna sitem dolu bir bakış atıyordu, “House gerçekten ona bu kadar kaba davranmak zorunda-!..”

“Oh yine mi sen, başlama gene!! Git filmlerini çek, hastayla falan konuş, gözüne bir şey yap, boyun kadar dosyalardan uzak dur!... VE BİRİLERİNE ÇARPMA!..” diye yankılandı koridorda House’un sesi.

Cameron başını iki yana salladı. House hiçbir zaman değişmeyecekti.

 

* * *

 

  
“Hey..” diye parmaklıktan bastonunu ve sakat bacağını geçiren arkadaşını selamladı Dr.Wilson, odasının dışındaki yangın merdiveninde, hem biraz temiz hava alıyor, hem de özenle hazırlanmış sandviçini yiyordu, House’un kayıtsızca onun salatasını önüne çekmesini izleyerek lokmasını yuttu, “nasıl gidiyor?..”

House plastik çatalı salataya saplayarak homurdandı, “Berbat. Senin tavsiyelerin bile bu kadar kötü olamazdı.”

Wilson güldü, “Yeni doktorun geldiğini duydum.. Sabah Cameron’la mı çarpışmışlar ne?.. Nasıl biri?.. Konferansta onunla tanıştın sanıyordum..”

“Tam bir aptal. Bu yeni kuşaklara diplomaları neye göre veriyorlar anlamıyorum, ne kadar cici, sevimli olduğuna veya en fazla ne kadar gülebileceğine mi bakıyorlar?..”

“Öyle olsaydı senin her şekilde kalacağın kesin..” diye sırıttı onkoloji uzmanı, “Eh, birinin Allison gibi güzel, genç ve zeki bir kadını fark etmesi gerekirdi artık, umarım iyi anlaşırlar..”

“Şaka mı ediyorsun? İğrençler! Hasta yavru köpekler gibiler! İkisinin beraber mükemmel, naiflik abidesi, mavi gözlü, pembe yanaklı bebekleri olabilir! Ne kadar korkunç bir hale geldi bu dünya böyle?!”

“Ah,” diye duraksadı Wilson ve dikkatle sandviçinin üzerinden House’a baktı, “İlginç.. kıskanıyorsun?.. Yeni cerrah seni kıskandırıyor, gene de onu buraya getirmek için kendini paraladın, Cuddy’i ikna ettin, babasına telefon ettin, adama neredeyse yalvardın-..”

“Hiç de bile, Cuddy’e Shephard ismini söylemem yeterli oldu, kadın koşarak benim yerime bütün telefonları etti,” diye homurdandı House, elindeki plastik tabağı çöp tenekesinin dibine yolladı, sonra da geldiği yoldan dönerken alaylı bir şekilde burnundan soludu, “Ne diyebilirim? Herkesin bana demeye çalıştığı gibi acıdan zevk alıyorum.”

“Kendine iyi bak, Greg..” diye dostça seslendi arkasından Wilson ve bir lokma daha ısırdı.

* * *

“Allison, hey..” diye neşeyle seslendi bir ses ve tepsisine onu ayakta tutacak besinler koymaya çalışan Allison Cameron, hastahane kantininde girmiş olduğu kuyruktan dönüp arkasına baktı, o tanıdık ela gözleri görüp içtenlikle gülümsedi, “Oh, hey Jack..”

Üzerinde koyu mavi cerrah üniforması ve basit spor ayakkabılarıyla, Jack Shephard’ın da oldukça yorgun ama mutlu bir hali vardı, tepsisiyle sıradakileri geçip, onun yanına geldi.

“Yoğun bir gündü galiba, bütün gün seni göremedim..” diyerek ona baktı Cameron.

Jack, bir kez daha gözlerinin kısılmasına neden olacak şekilde ona hafifçe gülümseyerek yanından uzanıp tepsisine bir elma, bir sandviç ve birkaç şey daha koydu, “Evet, art arda ameliyatlara girmek zorunda kaldım.. Ve senin de yemen gerekiyor, bu nasıl öğle yemeği böyle?..”

Allison bir yandan kendi tepsisinde beliren meyveleri geri yerine koyarken gülerek başını iki yana sallıyordu, “Boşuna uğraşıyorsun, o kadar yorgunum ki mideme bir şey girmesi imkansız..”

“Cidden, senin gibi incecik bir kızın midesine normal zamanda nasıl bir şey giriyor, şaşıyorum..”

“Sen beni bir de yerken görmelisin, gözlerine inanamazsın..”

Jack ona tek kelime ettirmeden ikisinin de tepsilerini öderken, hafifçe güldü, “Bunu bir söz olarak alıyorum..”

İkisi, hastahanenin bahçesine geçtiler, hava o kadar sıcak ve güzeldi ki, kapalı kantinde tıkılı kalmak yazık olacaktı. Dışarıda, o ve Jack, uzun bir süredir her zaman yaptıkları gibi –inanılmaz bir şeydi Cameron, kısa sürede ona bu kadar çabuk alışmıştı- yeşilliklerin arasında bir banka yerleştiler, burada artık iki doktor değil, yemeklerini yiyen iki dosttular, genç kadın üzerindeki beyaz önlüğü çıkararak, kısa kollu gömleğiyle kaldı, bir an sonra o bankın üzerinde bağdaş kurmuş, Jack ise sadece başını geriye yaslamış, güneşin ve sandviçlerinin tadını çıkarıyorlardı.

Allison, kamaşan mavi gözlerini kırpıştırarak sandviçini çiğnedi, yuttu ve sordu, “Dr.Christian’ın telefon ettiğini söylemiştin.. ne oldu? Kalıp kalmayacağına karar verebildin mi?”

Jack kollarını geriye, banka yasladı, gerindi ve içini çekti, “Bilmiyorum.. buraya oldukça alıştım.. üstelik klinikte, hastahaneden daha çok fırsatım oluyor.. ama bilmiyorum..” Jack güneş giren tek gözünü kısarak, ona baktı, “Zor bir karar olacak..”

Allison portakal suyunun üzerinden onun üzerinde parlayan ela gözlere baktı, sonra bardağını indirerek konuyu değiştirdi, “Bana şu dövmeleri hiç anlatmadın. House nereden biliyor onları?..”

Jack güldü, utanmışa benziyordu, “Argh.. pekala, tamam.. daha fazla saklayabilmem mümkün değildi zaten..”

Cameron tek kaşını kaldırdı, “Bir çeteye üye falan değilsin değil mi?..”

“Hayır, hayır..” diye güldü Jack, kısa kollu üniformasından gözüken dövmelerine bakıyordu, “House’la bizim hastahaneye şu teşhis konferansı için geldiğinde tanıştım.. Bunlar daha yeniydi ve enfeksiyon kapmıştı.. Bana zorla iğne yaptı denebilir.”

Cameron güldü, “Tahmin edebiliyorum..”

Jack hafifçe ona döndü, yüzündeki ifade biraz silinmişti, gene içini çekti, “Ne anlama geldiğine ve niye yaptırdığıma gelince, dürüst olacağım, hiçbir fikrim yok.”

“Ne? Ah hadi! Şu kolundakine bak, bir anlamı olmalı!..” diye gülerek onun koluna dokundu Allison, Jack yüzünü sıvazladı, tekrar yüzü gözüktüğünde güneşte birazcık kızarmıştı, ama sesi konuştuğunda yumuşak çıktı, “Karım beni terk etmişti ve sarhoştum.. o yüzden niye seçtiysem de hatırlamıyorum..”

“Oh..” diye duraksadı Cameron, sonra hafifçe Jack’in koluna dokundu, “Senin için üzüldüm..”

Jack derin bir iç çekti, “Beni aldatıyordu ve yeni öğrenmiştim.. Hastahaneyle çok meşgul olduğum için evde neler döndüğünü anlayamamışım.. babamın da içki problemleri vardı, aslına bakarsan hala da var, ve ben ikisini birden mahvettim denebilir..” Ela gözler kırpıştı, hafifçe güldü, “Komik.. Sarah’la da hastahanede tanışmıştım.. benim hastamdı, yürüyemiyordu ve ben ona dans edeceğine söz verdim..” Jack biraz acıyla gülümsedi, “Bana insanları düzeltme takıntım olduğunu söyledi..”

“İyi bir tanıdığımız,” dedi yumuşak bir sesle Allison, “bana da benzer bir takıntım olduğunu söylemişti..”

Jack usulca başını ona kaldırdı, “Hiç evlendin mi?.. Ya da nişan?..”

Cameron gözle görülür bir şekilde soldu, “Ben-bir kez. Yirmi bir yaşımdaydım.. o kanserdi.. daha yeni teşhis edilmişti ve öyle tanışmıştık.. biz evlendikten altı ay sonra öldü..”

Sıcak bir el usulca elini kavradı, “Çok üzüldüm Ally..” sonra Jack biraz gergince, alt dudağını ısırdı, gözleri tuhaf bir parıltıyla parlıyordu, “Ya ondan sonra?..”

Cameron elinde olmadan yanaklarının kızardığını hissetti, “Birkaç kez Chase’le çıktık.. ciddi bir şey değildi ama..” diye çabucak ekledi, nedenini bilmeden, elinin içinde bulunduğu avuç onu iyice gergin yapıyordu, o ela gözlere bakamıyordu, boşta kalan eliyle boynunu ovuşturdu, “Benim-şey-ben başkasından hoşlanıyordum denebilir..” diye itiraf etti sonunda, genç adamın gentilmenlik yapıp sormayacağını umut ediyordu.

“House, değil mi?..” diye normal bir ses tonuyla sordu Jack, çoktan yanıtı biliyormuşcasına.

Karşısındaki mavi gözler iri iri oldu ve Allison tüm gücüyle kızardı, “Chase söyledi sana değil mi?!.. Bir kez olsun çenesini tutsa!..”

Ela gözler ona baktı ve güldü, “Hayır, hayır kimseyi suçlama.. kelimeler değil, sadece havada olan bir şey, herkesin sana olan davranışı, özellikle House ortalardayken.. beraber mi çıktınız?”

Cameron’un yüzü güneş rengi almayı sürdürdü, “Sadece bir kere. Ben zorladım.”

“Birazcık House’u tanıdıysam sonunun kötü bittiğini varsayıyorum..”

“Oldukça.”

“Yazık gerçekten.. sana ne dediklerini bilmiyorum, ama dışarıdan bir gözün fikrini duymak ister misin?..” Allison sessiz kalınca, Jack devam etti, “Bence senden farkına vardığından daha fazla hoşlanıyor..”

Genç kadın arghlayarak yüzünü ellerinin arasına gömdü. “House’dan hoşlanmak istemiyorum. O kadar karışık bir şey ki! Bazen ondan nefret ediyorum, o kadar canımı sıkıyor!”

“O duyguyu biliyorum.. Christian Shephard’ı alıp kendine gelene dek sarsmak istediğim çok an oldu. Biri alkolik diğeri bağımlı. İkisi de birbirinden inatçı. Gene de onları bırakamıyoruz.” diye mırıldandı Jack.

Önce uzun, sakin bir sessizlik oldu, sonra yumuşak bir ses, usulca konuştu, “Belki de bırakma zamanımız gelmiştir..”

Bir çift mavi göz, karşısındaki ela bakışlarla karşılaştı. İkisi de bir şey demedi. Ama o andaki sessizlik, belki de denebilecek en güzel şeydi..

* * *

Chase makinadan bardağına kahvesini doldurdu ve içmek için doğrulduğunda, gözleri yuvalarından fırladı. Pazartesiydi, saat on buçuktu ve House bastonuyla topallayarak içeri giriyordu. Cam masanın üzerinde bir sandviç yemekte olan Foreman’ın ağzı açık kaldı.

House onların bariz şaşkınlıklarına aldırış etmeden, çantasını masanın üzerine attı, bastonunu sandalyeye asarak ceketini çıkarmaya başladı. “Günaydın! Görüyorum ki hepimiz buradayız. Ah, bir dakika, hayır. Cameron ve Aşk Doktoru geç kalmışlar.”

“Gecikmediler, çalışıyorlar, labora-..” diye başladı Chase ama House kesti, “Burada değiller, değil mi? Etrafta iki kumru gören var mı? Hım? Hım?..” diye açık mavi gözlerini bir ona bir Chase’e dikti House, Chase kaşlarını çatarak kıpırdandı, House sırıttı. “O halde bu da onları gecikmiş yapar.”

House tekrar bastonunu eline alarak beyaz yazı tahtasına vurdu, “Hah, lafı açılmışken ne kadarına bahse girersiniz? Dört hafta? Üç? Ben iki hafta geçsin ve küçük kızımız ağlayarak geri dönecek diyorum. Yirmi kağıda kim bahse var?”

Genelde çocuklar bahislerine pek hevesli olurlardı, ne de olsa onu haksız çıkarmak için tek çareleriydi ama bugün bir şeyler farklıydı. Foreman burnundan bir ses çıkardı. Chase gözlerini devirip, başını iki yana salladı.

Bu House’un hiç hoşuna gitmedi. “Hadi ama! Neyiniz var sizin? Peki, bir hafta olsun. Ne?!” diye ters ters ona bakan Foreman’a döndü House.

“House, dostum. Onlar aşıklar. Gerçekten.” diye iç geçirdi Foreman dertlice, “Dilerim ki bir gün hepimiz öyle bir aşkı buluruz. Benim için derin bir şey bu. Hiçbir bahse girmem.”

House’un yüzü hiçbir şey ele vermedi, canı sıkkın bir şekilde gözlerini devirdi, “Oh hadi ama, bu aşk falan değiiiiiiil!..” dedi ve yüzünü buruşturdu, “Hasta, sevimli yavru köpek sevgisi bu!.. Göreceksiniz. İki hafta ve Cameron ağlayarak gelecek.”

* * *

  
İki hafta sonra Jack, omzunda Cameron’un ağır çantası, ikisi gülüşerek hastahanenin kapısından içeri girdiler. Yukarı kat balkonundan kısılı gözlerle izlemekte olan House, tahminlerde bulunuyordu. Çantayı yukarı çekiyor. Elini uzattı. Koluna dokunuyor. Hayır, henüz birlikte yatmış olamazlardı. Bu Jack denilen herif tam bir centilmen falandı.

Mümkün değildi.

* * *

  
House, Wilson’u ittirdi. “Git araya gir! Cameron’a şimdiye kadar tanıştığın en seksi fıstık olduğunu söyle ve evlenme teklifi falan et! Git!”

Zorla yaka paça hastahane bahçesine çıkartılmış uzman doktor, bir an afalladı. “Ne? Delirdin mi sen?”

House gözlerini kocaman açarak onu bastonuyla iteledi. “Hadiiii ne fark eder, zaten her tanıştığın kadına aynı şeyleri söylüyorsun..”

Wilson bastonu yakaladığı gibi direndi. “House, çıldırmışsın sen! Oraya gidip bir şey demeyeceğim, ve eğer sen Allison’un şimdiye kadar tanıştığın en zeki ve en güzel genç doktor olduğunu düşünüyosan, sen git ona evlenme teklifi et!” diye lafı yapıştırdı en yakın arkadaşı ve gitti.

House gözlerini devirdi. “Chase!”

Elinde beş altı dosya taşıyan sarışın genç doktor, geldi. “Ne oldu?”

“Git Cameron’u al ve MR çek.. Kız kıpırdamadan durana dek çekmenizi istiyorum..” diye serinkanlı bir şekilde direktif verdi Dr.House ve ekledi, “Gitmişken Jack’in gözünün üstüne de bir tane oturt veya Cameron’un dudaklarına yapış. Ben sana deli raporu yazarım.”

Aklı işinde, başka yerde, hızla başını sallayan Chase, bir an duraksadı, sonra da sinirlendi, “Ne? Aptal gibi davranıyorsun House.” dedi ve uzaklaştı.

House, “Oh, öyle mi? Git Jack’i öp öyleyse, eminim ikiniz harika bir çift homolar olursunuz, muhteşem saçlar ve gülüşlerinizle!” diye arkasından bağırdı, hastahane bahçesinde gezinmekte olan üç-beş orta yaşlı kadın dehşetle ona baktı, “Yolun üzerindeyken Wilson’a da sor, klübünüze katılmaktan zevk duyacaktır eminim!”

“HOUSE! Klinik. ŞİMDİ.” diye tehditkar bir şekilde çınladı Dr.Cuddy’nin sesi.

* * *

Çok güzel bir geceydi. Yıldızlar parlıyordu. Hava hafifçe esiyordu. Allison gülüyordu. Hayatı boyunca hiç bu kadar mutlu bir gün geçirdiğini hatırlamıyordu. Her şey mükemmeldi. Hayatı mükemmeldi. Jack mükemmeldi.

Genç adam, şimdi gene gözlerini içi parlayarak gülüyor, ikisi sinemadan çıkmış, yürürlerken, ateşli bir şekilde filmi savunuyordu, “Bence ameliyat o kadar da kötü değildi, televizyonda ve tanrı korusun klinikte her gün daha beterlerini görüyoruz!..”

Cameron gözlerini iri iri açarak, Jack’in kolundan çıktı ve dönüp ona baktı. “Umarım şaka yapıyorsundur!.. Şa-ka-ya-pı-yor-sun yoksa Cuddy hepimizi öldürür!!..”

Jack ellerini ceplerine sokarak gözlerini gökyüzüne çevirdi, “Tamam tamam, klinikte görmüyoruz.. Orada neşter yerine mutfak bıçağı kullanmıyorlar- ah tanrım,” dedi ve güldü Jack, “Korkunç bir filme getirdim, değil mi? Yemin ederim ben bunu komedi gibi bir şey sanmıştım.”

“Testere?! Komedi?!” dedi ve dayanamadı, tekrar gülmeye başladı Cameron. Jack hafif utanmış bir şekilde başını eğdi, ama gözleri onu izliyordu.

Allison sustu.

Jack hafifçe uzanarak onun elini avucunun içine aldı. “Allison..” dedi.

Cameron onun başka bir şey söylemesine izin vermedi. Parmaklarının ucunda yükselerek, uzandı, ve aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı.

Avucuyla onun yüzünü çekerken, Jack’in güçlü kolları onu sarmaladı ve dudaklarını dudaklarının arasına hapsetti. Dünya ve diğer insanlar çevrelerinde dönmeye devam ederken, onlar için zaman durmuştu, önemli değildi, çünkü sıcak, eriyen bir meltemdi öpücükleri, ayın ışığıydı. Parlıyorlardı.

Bu ilk öpücükleriydi. Ve Allison şimdiden daha fazlasını istiyordu, ama bir yandan da dehşete kapılıyordu. Dudaklarının arasında sıcak bir nefes dolaştı, sonra hafifçe, “Ally, bunun gerçekten yürümesini istiyorum.. hiçbir şey için acele etmemiz gerekmez..” diye fısıldadı Jack.

Cameron sırf bu yüzden onu bir kez daha öpebilirdi. Ve yaptı da.


End file.
